


King of the Castle

by InfernumEquinomin



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gunplay, M/M, Magical projection Sigmund, Prenegotiated dub con roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumEquinomin/pseuds/InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Don Mitchell is very good at heisting banks, breaking and entering, however? Small time, never got good at it. This time it's gonna bite him back.
Relationships: Don Mitchell/Sigmund Castillo
Kudos: 2





	King of the Castle

Sigmund is a silver fox don't @ me.

Don Mitchell was currently in the process of shoving everything of value into a bag. While he didn't usually do petty burglary, he liked to think that at least he was good at it. Bank robbery was more his forte, but the low light infiltration of the mansion he was currently relieving of its valuables was good practice for more complex robbery. As Don weighted the pros and cons of taking what looked to be an Oscar off of a shelf against the wall, he felt the tell tale feeling on his back of being watched.

Don paused, and turned, looping the ties of his bag around his hand, and stood tall in front of a man. He was tall, silvery grey hair shining in the low light from the window, arms crossed over a broad chest and a single silvery eyebrow raised. He was wearing a robe, silken and smooth, and loose pajama pants but still managed to make it seem like he was the most important thing in the room. Don's eyes were drawn almost immediately to the lump under the man's robe, right under his left arm. That was definitely a gun.

"Ah, well, looks like you caught me in the middle of something." Don said, slowly moving back towards the window, sliding the smallest tiniest bits, barely lifting his feet, backwards away from the man. 

" _ I have an alarm, I wouldn't do that if I were you _ ." The man said softly, his voice vibrating throughout the room, and Don froze.

"Hey mate, it was an honest mistake. I can always just,  _ leave _ ." Don said, swiping a comb back through his hair, and the man in front of him chuckled, shaking his head.

" _ You tried to rob me. Why would I simply let you go? _ " He asked and Don licked his lips, swallowing hard.

"Well, I can give everything back, just not take anything. No harm, no foul Mr…" Don said, trailing off, and the man in front of him smirked.

" _ Castillo _ ." He said. The curtains fluttered a bit in the wind from the open window and the moonlight cast over the man in front of him, for the briefest second seeming like you could see right through him.

"Mr. Castillo, I'm sure we could come to some sort of arrangement." Don suggested and the man raised an eyebrow. Don started to feel nervous. "Well, I mean, what could I do to prove I'm bein' genuine here?"

" _ Drop the bag, kick it towards me _ ." Castillo said, and Don nodded, doing as instructed. The man's arms uncrossed and he reached in his road, Don siezed by the momentary panic that this man was just going to shoot him where he stood. Castillo drew the gun, holding it but not aiming at him. " _ Hands up _ ."

"Alright, yeah, take it easy Mr. Castillo." Don said, hands going up above his head and taking another step backwards.

" _ I don't know about  _ easy _ , but I do think I'm going to take whatever I want _ ." Castillo said and that was it, Don snorted, a bubble of laughter bursting past his lips.

"Shit Sig  _ that's _ your line?" Don laughed and the man in front of him groaned, slumping a bit.

" _ Don, come on, I'm trying here _ ." He said and Don nodded, schooling his expression and standing back straight once more, hands up.

"No I know, sorry. It just struck me as silly." Don apologized and tried to look appropriately contrite as Sigmund moved closer to him.

" _ I assure you thief, I am not joking _ ." He said and suddenly Don felt his throat tighten and he was back in it. 

"No, I don't think you're a joking man." Don said and Sig aimed the gun at his chest, a thrill of fear rocketing up in Don's chest.

" _ No. On your knees _ ." Castillo ordered and Don slowly lowered himself down, hands still up, and Castillo got closer.

"Hey, c'mon man, you've had your fun…" Don laughed nervously and the man tilted his chin up with his gun.

" _ I don't think so. I'm only just getting started punishing a criminal like you _ ." He said and Don shuddered at the look the man gave him, hungry and dangerous. Castillo smirked. " _ Open wide, you filthy thief _ ."

Don opened his mouth and the gun pressed into it, hard metal clacking against his teeth, the unpleasant taste of gun oil hitting his tongue, and Don gagged a bit when Castillo pushed it deeper and went to pull back but the man tilted his head, daring him to keep moving. Don sat straight, hands still up, and waited, the gun in his mouth. Castillo drug the muzzle over his tongue and tilted it to touch gently at the top of his mouth, shivers going through him, and Don let out a small moan around the barrel of the gun, Castillo smirking. Castillo's hand untied the robe, it falling open, the gun harness tight over his chest, and then lowered his waistband over his erect cock. 

" _ Keep it open _ ." Castillo said and pulled the gun back, gently kissing against Don's temple, and Don nodded once, short and sweet, his body trembling in both fear and arousal. Castillo led his cock past Don's lips, the heavy male taste of him so at odds with the chemical gun oil taste still coating Don's tongue. Don hummed gently and leaned forward, taking Signund deeper in his mouth, and the muzzle of the gun pressed firmer to his temple.

" _ Ah, ah, slow down you little slut _ ." Castillo whispered and Don felt his voice vibrating around them, thrumming deep in his chest, and he moaned softly as Castillo started moving in his mouth, gently, slow strokes, shallow at first, then longer, deeper. Don's arms started shaking being held up so long and Castillo knocked them away with the gun. " _ Put your arms down, you look ridiculous. Keep your hands where I can see them though _ ."

Don grunted his agreement and dropped his arms, planting his hands on each knee, and Castillo fucked into his mouth, dragging along his tongue, slow and steady, purposeful, taking what he wanted with little regard for Don's comfort. Don gagged on him a few times, going too deep unexpectedly, but Castillo didn't pause to allow him a moment to rest, simply adjusting around him and keeping the gun pressed firm against his head. Don's eyes fell closed as his mouth was used, filled, relentless and punishing, and gasped through his nose when a hand gripped hard in his hair and Castillo came down his throat, filling his mouth and dripping down his chin.

" _ Shit… _ " Sigmund panted softly and pulled back, Don lifting a hand to wipe his chin and lick his fingers clean. 

"Alright, you had your fun, now just let me go and we can both forget about all this." Don said gently and Castillo looked down at him, haughty and amused, planting the gun firmly in Don's forehead.

" _ What's to keep you from coming back in a few days? I want to make sure you have thoroughly learned your lesson _ ." He said and then gestured upward with the gun. " _ Stand up, take off you clothes _ ."

"No way." Don said and Castillo gripped his hair, pressing the gun firmly against the soft part of his chin.

" _ Take them off. How do I know you didn't pocket something? Do I look stupid to you _ ?" Castillo hissed and Don grit his teeth, rising to his feet, gripping a hand on the wrist of the hand in his hair for stability. Castillo's arms were hard, muscled and warm, and Don felt a little weak in the knees. Castillo released his hair roughly and aimed the gun at him again. " _ I asked you a question _ ."

"No. You don't look stupid." Don said and started pulling the tight black shirt he was wearing over his head. He tossed it on the floor beside him and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slid out of them until he was just standing there in his underwear and socks. His socks were held up by suspenders. Castillo chuckled softly and gestured him forward.

" _ Kick them this way, and stay put _ ." Castillo said and Don clenched his jaw but obliged. Castillo picked up his pants and chuckled.

" _ You brought your wallet with you on a robbery? What kind of amateur are you _ ?" Castillo said, flipping it open and looking over the contents. " _ Well, well Don Mitchell, now I guess I at least have some security." _

"Then just let me go." Don suggested, swallowing hard. His mouth still tasted like the man's cum. Castillo laughed, bright and clear, vibrating the room around them and shooting straight to Don's cock.

" _ I would, but now I'm having fun _ ." He said and Don scowled.

"You sick bastard." He growled and Castillo stepped forward, invading his space. His hand pressed into Don's chest, big and hard, pressing him back into the wall, knocking something off a nearby table, and the gun dipped.

" _ Who's the sick one here? You've been hard since I pulled my gun on you _ ." Castilli said and Don felt cold metal press through his boxers against his cock and he groaned. His head thumped back against the wall, his legs shaky and his hands rising to grip onto Sigmund's arms to keep himself steady.

"Fuck…" Don breathed, trembling, and Sigmund's hand lifted to cup his face.

" _ Too much _ ?" He asked and Don shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Keep going." He panted and Sigmund nodded, pressing closer in to him.

" _ You call me sick but this is getting you off isn't it? Sucking my cock like a desperate slut, feeling my gun against your skin. You must have some kind of deathwish _ ." Castillo said and drug his hand down from Don's face, over his neck, his pecs, his stomach. Don chuckled softly.

"Yeah well, I've been told I'm not too clever." Don breathed and Castillo's hand closed in on his cock, nearing but not touching. Don could feel how hot his hand was through his underwear, and his hips canted forward, desperate to feel his hand on him, and Castillo laughed and gripped hard onto his hip. 

" _ No, but you're certainly hot for me, aren't you Donny Boy _ ?" Castilli said, the gun pressing firm against his sternum, and Don whined softly.

"Fuck,  _ please _ touch me." He breathed and Castillo stepped back a bit, releasing his hip. Don slumped against the wall, panting, and glared up at him.

" _ I don't think I will. I think you're going to _ ." He said and Don swallowed, trying to stand a littke taller to compete with Castillo's impressive height.

"What?" He asked and Castillo smirked.

" _ Touch yourself Don _ ." He ordered and gestured down at his cock with the gun. Don swallowed and then nodded, lowering his boxers down over his hips and they fell around his ankles. His hand drifted down, gripping himself around his shaft, and he panted a moment, almost surprised by how sensitive he was.

"There. Happy?" Don said, smirking back, and Castillo snorted.

" _ Halfassed. Fuck yourself, I want to watch. _ " Castillo ordered and Don scowled.

"Oh? And if I don't?" He snapped back and Castillo arched an eyebrow at him.

" _ I can always still call the police, they aren't as far as you think. There are also sixteen armed men in this house. If you had properly cased it you would have known that. _ " He declared and Don bit his tongue to keep from yelling back.

"Fuck you." He growled out instead and Castillo smirked widely at him.

" _ No. Fuck _ you." Castillo declared and then moved forward, pressing the gun into Don's throat, his hand wrapping firmly around Don's. Don gasped as the grip tightened and then let out a long, embarrassingly loud, moan as Castillo started puming their hands over his dick. He snapped his mouth closed, breathing high and tight through his nose as Castillo set a punishing rhythm over him, pumping, twisting slightly, faster and faster, Don feeling pleasure build and build in him until he was about--

Sigmund gripped his wrists and pinned them over his head and Don gasped a few sharp breaths, hips moving forward, searching in the empty air for any kind of stimulation to finally get off and not finding it.

"Fuck. Shit, you bastard…" Don groaned and Castillo laughed, leaning in close to his face.

" _ I said I wanted to watch, not get you off _ ." Castillo said and Don growled lowly, his hips still moving desperately.

"Fine, let me do it then." Don said and Castillo shook his head.

" _ Oh you lost your chance _ ." Castillo said and gripped his shoulder hard, turning him and pressing his face firmly against the wall. The wall was cold against his heated skin and Don moaned softly as his cock pressed against the textured wallpaper. The gun drug down over his back, over the swell of his ass, and then between his legs, cold and snooth, and Don was gulping shuddering breaths as Castillo drug the gun back up, pressing against his spine. Don gasped hard at the temperature shock of going from the cold gun to the hot feeling of Castillo's hand between his legs, fingers pressing over his taint and back, brushing over his asshole and making him shudder. Castillo gestured his hands up and Don planted them on the wall, and he heard the telltale sound of a bottle of lube opening. Don didn't know how Sig managed to get it while keeping him in place like this but honestly, he wasn't going to question it.

" _ Tell me how much you want my cock in you _ ." Castillo ordered, lubing up his ass, and Don grit his teeth.

"I don't." He said, pressing his hips back into Castillo's hand. The man chuckled.

" _ Oh? Just want to have my fingers fuck you for hours then _ ?" Castillo asked and Don growled.

"No. Fuck off." He snapped and Castillo hummed softly, sliding fingers over him, pressing but not sliding in, Don panting.

" _ You're sure _ ?" Castillo purred, his mouth right by Don's ear but his voice still echoed all around them

"Yes. I wouldn't want some sick gun freak like you to fuck me." Don shot back and Castillo let him go, Don slumping into the wall.

" _ Fine. Get dressed _ ." Castillo said and Don looked back at him, the man looking nonchalant despite his rock hard cock and hand covered in lube. Don gaped a second then it clicked and he turned back to the wall, pressing his face to the wall to cool it off.

"Fuck." Don breathed softly and swallowed hard. "Mr. Castillo?"

" _ Yes _ ?" Castillo asked, still sounding simply bored.

"Please don't stop." Don said firmly and Castillo didn't respond right away, quiet behind him but a looming presence that never quite left Don's awareness. Then his hands were on him again and Don groaned, feeling Castillo's fingers prodding into him.

" _ Oh? Change your mind so soon _ ?" Castillo asked and Don nodded, forehead scuffing against the wall.

"I… Yes. Shit, I want your cock in me." Don said and he could feel how hot his face was, how hot all of him felt as Castillo worjed him open, gently fucking into him with his hand.

" _ How badly _ ?" Castillo asked and Don nearly whined when Castillo pressed his chest up against his back, hot and hard, the hand with the gun planting against the wall by Don's face.

"So, so badly. Fuck, you have been so hot and I just want you inside me." Don breathed fast and tight and Castillo smiled into his shoulder, nodding.

" _ Well who would I be to deny you asking so nicely, such a slutty thief _ ." Castillo said and Don groaned, legs shudderjng as the man started working into him with a purpose, stretching him around his fingers, already feeling so stretched and full just with a few in him and Don's hands clenched against the wall, panting as Castillo fucked him with his hand. 

"Okay, okay." Don panted and Castillo curled his fingers in hust the way he knew would make Don's writhe.

" _ Okay what? Beg me you nasty little slut _ ." Castillo asked and Don gripped his eyes shut tightly.

"Fuck me, please, I want to feel your hot cock in me, please Sig!" Don cried out and Castillo nodded against his shoulder and pulled his hand free.

" _ Good boy _ ." Castillo said gently and slowly started working inside Don. Don groaned long as Sigmund worked into him, sllowly, inch by inch, burning deliciously. Don panted and Castillo pulled his hip back into him, pulling him down onto his cock until Don was as full as he felt like he could be. Castillo waited a moment, kissing up his spine, and Don let out a soft moan.

"Please." Don choked out and Castillo nodded against his back.

" _ Of course _ ." He breathed and Don nearly screamed, feeling the immensity of Sig's voice inside him, outside him, every nerve he had on fire as Castillo began thrusting into him. Each thrust rocked Don, Castillo holding Don's hips and pulling him back into each thrust, his cock grinding against the wall. Castillo's hand rose up, twining around Don's, and he gripped it tight as he was fucked, moaning loudly into the room. Don groaned and arched his back, lining up the angle just perfectly as Castillo pounded into him, panting and groaning as sparks of pleasure danced through him.

Then Castillo touched the gun to the underside of his dick and the cold shock made Don cum messily all over the wall. He panted and shook, Sigmund holding him up by pinning him to the wall, and kept moving, grinding into him in short shallow thrusts that had Don nearly screaming, overly sensitive and maybe a little sore. Then Sigmund bit hard onto his neck and Don groaned, reaching his free hand back to tangle in silver hair, pulling hard, and he felt heat fill him, warm and wet dripping down his leg a little as Sigmund slowed, panting hard in his ear.

The gun thumped to the carpet and Don chuckled breathily.

"You good?" Don asked and Sigmund nodded into his shoulder,

" _ Yeah, it's just a lot holding this form for a long time _ ." He answered and Don craned his neck back to see his boyfriend's face.

"Get me to the bed and I can take care of myself for a minute or two while you relax." Don said and Sigmund frowned.

" _ You sure _ ?" He asked.

"Yeah, plus, it isn't like you're gonna leave really." Don nodded, kissing him on the forehead and Sigmund nodded, slowly pulling out and helping Don hobble, legs jelly, to the bed. He got him laid down and then the man who had been there vanished.

" _ Sorry. It will only be a few minutes _ ." Sigmund said, already sounding less strained, but his voice echoed in the same exact way it always did. Don smiled and grabbed the towel he had set aside for tonight from his nightstand and started cleaning up.

"It really is fine, just snuggle down with me when you can." Don sighed and settled onto the bed, climbing under the covers.

" _ Of course my love _ ." Sigmund said and Don let his eyes drift closed.

"Was that all fine?" He asked into the room and Sigmund hummed softly.

" _ Absolutely. I felt a little silly at first, but I got into it _ ." Sigmund confessed and Don chuckled.

"Damn right you did. I about came in my pants when you touched the gun to my cock, shit." Don said, Sigmund laughing.

" _ Oh good. I was worried for a second there _ ." He admitted and Don chuckled softly.

"I still can't believe you found a real gun." He breathed and Sigmund laughed along with him.

" _ I asked for a favor. I'm under strict confidentiality as to who it belongs to and have to give it back eventually _ ." He said and Don smiled, warm and soft under the covers.

"Thanks for doing this babe." He said. The room was quiet for a second and then Don felt the blanket lift behind him.

" _ It was a pleasure my love. Now scoot over _ ." Sigmund said softly, his skin warm and comfortable behind Don. Don moved a bit on the bed and the, settled down to sleep, surrounded by Sigmund Castillo.

End.


End file.
